The unsociable Dragon
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Adopted from SkrewKsy Issei is a very powerful being, he gives an aura of someone who holds a sacred gear and he is hiding something but what it is? Powerful,OOC and Draconic Issei Rating M Isseixharem lemons and limes
1. New school and a idiot

**Welcome everybody I bring to you another DxD fic The Unsociable Dragon. This fic is formally known as The Unsocial Dragon by SkrewKsy and i adopted it from him\her. So I will upload the first chapter before entering April so sit back and wait.**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Species: 25% Human 75% Dragon**

 **Powers: Sekiryuutei Scale Mail (Can maintain it for 3 months before recharge), Juggernaut Drive (Can maintain it for a month before collapsing), The rest is unknown**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Eye color: Red with partial heterochromia around his irises is orange**

 **Height: 1.85 cm, 6 feet 1**

 **Weight: 80 kg**

 **Build: Lean, slightly muscular**

 **"" talk**

 **'' thought**

 **[{()}] sacred gears**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

At the gates of Kuoh Academy stood a young man, 'So...This is where I will spend the rest of my somewhat normal life.' the young man thought without care.

As he walked inside the school grounds he received some glances and stares from the gathering students.

"Is he a new student?" Asked some students.

"He's kinda handsome." Said some girls blushing lightly.

"Greeeeeaaaaat...another pretty boy!" Said some male students glaring at the new student.

'And here we go again.' Thought the young man annoyed.

 **[Nothing you can do about it partner, you having a pretty face is one thing, but also being 75% Dragon doesn't help you in this situation.]** said a voice in the young man's head

'I sense some Devils, no hostility, though and two of them are High-class the rest are their servants so I'll have to hide my presence but even I do that they will think I have a sacred gear.' Thought the young man while looking around.

On the roof of what looked like the old school building sat a red-haired woman with a buxom figure next to her was another woman with black hair in a ponytail and an even greater figure "Akeno tell Koneko to watch over our new student." Said the red-haired woman to the now named Akeno "Hai Rias-Buchou."

The tall young man was about to introduce himself when he looked around the class finding a blond haired girl with green eyes that by the aura she was giving was probably a Devil, he looked at her long and then spoke up to the class

"I'm Issei Hyuodou." he said in a very bored voice, Issei was a tall young man for his age being a little over 180 cm tall, he had very black hair that looked like it would swallow light, it was longish covering his eyes to some extent, through his bangs you could see his eyes, they were a deep red with orange near the iris, he had a very cold demanding that he looked unapproachable all in all.

"Damn bishounen." said a guy with square glasses glaring at Issei.

"Shut up, you pervert." said a couple of girls defending the new student as he walked over to his seat sitting down looking as bored as usual.

As the bell rang Issei was assaulted by a bunch of girls "Do you have a girlfriend Issei-kun?" "Ne, ne Issei-san where do you live?" "Could you give us your e-mail address?" the girl's eyes flashed as Issei pulled out his phone but then their hopes were shot  
down as he plugged in his headphones and walked out of the classroom muttering "...Noisy..."

A figure sat behind a corner watching the young man go up to the roof of the school muttering lyrics of the song he was listening to.

'Do you think it wants anything Ddraig?' said the man in his thoughts

 **[No idea Partner why don't you call the devil out and see what it wants?]** replied the voice in his head now having a name

'I have nothing better to do, so why not.' He replied while shrugging.

"Oi...you behind the corner." Issei said, looking up in the sky, the figure's eyes widened at the young man, she made sure to hide her presence so how?

"What do you want?" continued the young man.

The figure stepped out saying "Come with me." she was a small girl with short silver hair with two cat hair clips on either side of her hair, Issei got up and followed the girl.

Arriving at an old victorian styled building Issei sensed a pretty strong presence inside 'Probably the master.' He thought.

As he entered the building he was now in a room with a red-haired beauty, another just as beautiful girl with a ponytail, a handsome guy with blond hair, the blond girl he saw in his class and of course the girl that brought him in.

"My name is Rias Gremory and these are my servants." the red-haired woman said

beginning to present her servants "This is Himejima Akeno." she said, pointing at the girl with the ponytail which smiled in return.

"This is Kiba Yuuto." she said to which the blond guy waved a hand towards Issei in a friendly manner.

"The girl over there is Asia Argento." the blond girl with green eyes bowed.

"And the one who brought you here is Toujo Koneko." the woman named Rias finished.

"Now Issei-san do you have any idea why you are here?" Rias asked seriously.

"Because you thought I have a Sacred Gear and you either want me to join you or made me come here so you could get things straight with me, right, Devil-san?" Issei said in a monotone voice, the devils looked at the young man surprised he could sense them and their intentions so easily.

"Well, that makes things easier...So...would you consider my offer?" said Rias beginning to walk towards Issei.

"What offer?" questioned Issei feigning innocence.

"To join my peerage of course." said Rias to which Issei just glared at her and said "No."

Beginning to walk away "Wai-" Rias was cut off as he closed the door 'Maybe I was too straight forward, but I just couldn't control myself around him, I want him'.

'What a pain dealing with them.' Issei thought to himself as he began to walk away, he then he heard something

"Motohama let me see!" said the glasses wearing guy from Issei's class.

"You already saw earlier Matsuda!" said a bald guy that Issei also saw in his class.

"What are you doing?!" asked Issei glaring at them as he read a sign that said 'Kendo Club' it didn't take long for him to figure out what they were doing.

 **"CRAP RUN MOTOHAMA!"** screamed one of them.

"No you don't." Issei grabbed both of them by their shirt collars.

"What's going on here?" said a girl wearing a kimono, behind her a swarm of other girls glaring at the perverts in Issei's hands.

"You! You perverts!" said the girl beginning to walk toward the two which were dropped by Issei.

"Take care of them." said Issei walking away with his now signature bored tone.

"Wait! How do we know you didn't peek at us like them?" said the lead girl walking towards Issei.

"Ask the red-haired senpai over there." Issei said, pointing to Rias as she watched the commotion, she was surprised, but then spoke up "He didn't peek, I saw him picking up the two perverts." said Rias to the other girl "Rias-onee-sama?" the girl looked shocked and then went to apologize to Issei, he then began to walk away.

Issei was now on the bridge walking towards his small apartment his parents bought him as they were always traveling with his father's job so they decided to just let him live alone giving him a allowance every month.

"A-ano are you I-Issei Hyoudou?" said a girl with dark purple hair and matching eyes, she was dressed in a school uniform Issei didn't recognize "Hai." was Issei's response in his monotone voice.

'What could a Fallen Angel want with me' Issei thought as

he studied the aura she was giving off.

'Does she think I'm just some random human, she isn't even hiding her presence'. He thought

 **[Perhaps the Dragon part of you attracted her?]** Ddraig suggested.

"What do you want Datenshi-san?" asked Issei which made the girl widen her eyes "How did-?" "You weren't hiding your presence even one bit." Issei cut her off.

"Wait-" the Fallen Angel called out to him as he walked away 'How dare he?'

Issei was now in a park thinking the Fallen might follow him, not wanting her to find out where he lives 'She was probably after the small power that I still can't hide' "I wonder if she's still following me, perhaps hiding her presence?" Issei thought out  
loud, just then a spear made of light pierced his stomach.

"Speak of the Devil." Issei said, looking at the shocked Fallen.

"What- Why a-aren't y-you d-d-dead?" asked the Fallen Angel as she watched Issei take out the spear his wound healing back in seconds.

"I really didn't want to do anything to drastic, but..." Issei said, getting up and cracking his neck.

"You, what are you?" the Fallen said to Issei shocked and curious at the same time.

"No one special." Issei shrugged.

"Then I Raynare will give it my all to kill you, whatever you are!" Raynare the Fallen Angel said to Issei preparing another spear and throwing it at Issei, he just moved his head to the left the spear missing his head.

"Now, now that's not nice Raynare-san..." Issei said looking at the Fallen.

 **"YOU HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"** Raynare shouted, throwing spears which Issei either caught and destroyed or just simply avoided without much effort.

 **"I RAYNARE A HIGH-LEVEL FALLEN ANGEL GETTING DEFIED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"** she kept screaming which made Issei wince "...Noisy..." he said starting to walk away "You aren't even worth my time."

 **"DON'T YOU EVEN ARE WALK AWAY YOU LOWLY BEING!"** Raynare shouted at him.

"You are the one who's lowly...and noisy." Issei said, glaring at the Fallen a little annoyed she didn't give up yet.

 **"ME LOWLY SOMEONE LIKE YOU SHOULD BOW TO ME, I AM A FALLEN ANGEL AND YOU ARE A SIMPLE HUMAN, NOTHING MORE!"** Issei had enough.

 **"SHUT UP YOU DAMN WOMAN, YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, I GAVE YOU THAT CHANCE TO WALK AWAY, BUT IT APPEARS YOU ARE TOO BLIND WITH YOUR SO CALLED POWER."** Issei said angrily and annoyed at the Fallen, his voice booming with power as he released some of his aura making Raynare shiver and tremble.

"I...I..." Raynare tried to say something to retort, she was a proud Fallen Angel but his voice and power made her stutter 'His power is so monstrous.'

Issei now calmed began talking "I should kill you, you know...hmm...no I have a better idea." Issei began to walk towards the Fallen biting his thumb to draw blood.

"W-what are y-you going to do?" asked Raynare "Drink the blood." Issei said demanding "Drink...?" Raynare was confused at the young man **"DRINK!"** Issei demanded by the same power filled voice, which made a shiver run down Raynare's  
back as she obeyed.

"W-What is happening?" Raynare's body began to glow a faint crimson as she felt something inside of her, like a new power.

"I made you my servant." Issei said bored now that everything was back to normal.

"Servant?!" asked Raynare shocked and confused as how could this man make her his servant by drinking his blood.

Koneko begin to teleport away as everything calmed down and Issei picked up the Fallen Angel and disappeared, she was now at her Master's HQ, explaining what she saw "So he made the fallen his servant by making her drink his blood?" asked Rias to which Koneko nodded 'Issei Hyoudou what are you?' She thought.

As Issei walked into the school ground he saw that he received more stares that usual, some of the girls even blushed deeply 'What the fuck is going on?' Issei heard Draig chuckle lightly **[This will be interesting Partner.]**

As Issei made it to his seat girls started to gather around him calling him 'Issei-sama' and asking about what happened at the Kendo club 'How did they find out about that?' Issei heard Ddraig again, this time full on laughing at his misfortune 'Fucking Dragon.' **[Give me a break Partner this is hilarious, you are truly my most interesting host.]**

"-So that's why we made you the Second Prince Of Kuoh, Issei-sama." said a girl to Issei while he talked with the Dragon inside his head.

"Say what now?" Issei for the first time since coming here showed a different expression, although it wasn't much, just slight confusion.

"After what you did, we made you The Second Prince Of Kuoh, while Kiba-kun is kind and is generally a nice, open and sociable type of character, you Issei-sama are his opposite, the cool, cold and mysterious type of character." explained a girl, Issei just raised an eyebrow.

"What, are we like anime characters now?" Issei said, all of a sudden girls looked at the door to find none other than Kiba.

"Kyaaahh!" "Kiba-kun!" they all said which made Issei wince and cover his ears "...Noisy...".

"Is Issei Hyoudou-kun here?" asked Kiba looking for the black-haired teen, the girls pointed towards him and said "Issei-sama is here." Kiba looked confused, than spoke "-sama?" "What do you want golden locks?" asked Issei in a mocking tone that was caught by anyone, not even Kiba which started to blush and the girls already gossiping about their apparent gay relationship.

'What a pain.' Issei said to himself as he followed Kiba, the girls already trying to find out who is the dominant one saying that Issei would be very submissive in bed despite his personality.

'Fuck this.' Issei cursed in his mind, Ddraig is laughing hysterically

in his head **["P-please be gentle K-Kiba-san I-I'm not used to this" HAHAHAHA.]**

'If I ever find a way to make you a body I'm going to test all kinds of torture on you lazy lizard.' Said Issei threatenly.

As Issei was once again in the Occult Research Club Room as he found out what it was called, Rias started to apologize for her earlier behavior.

"Apology accepted." said Issei taking a sip from the tea Akeno, Rias's Queen "...Tasty.." he said to himself.

But Akeno heard him and thanked him for his praise.

"So do you want anything else Rias-senpai?" asked Issei in his usual tone.

"Well-"as she began explaining herself.

"I see, so you want to see what I can do with my Sacred Gear..." asked Issei as Rias nodded.

"This Stray Devil has been causing problems like I said so it needs to be eliminated." Rias said again.

"Well, I don't see why to not do it..." Issei said shrugging his shoulders.

"Good I will see what you are capable of doing Issei-kun, I cannot have someone with a Sacred Gear I don't know the power roam around my territory, in case you face a strong opponent I need to know what to expect." Rias explained, to which Issei responded "Whatever." and walked out "I'll see you there I suppose." and then he closed the door.

After night fall Rias was expecting Issei any moment now, she was standing near an old looking abandoned hanger of sorts, Issei appeared surrounded by grey smoke and Rias swore she could see snakes coming from said smoke.

"Is this the place?" Issei asked Rias which in turn nodded.

"Let's go then" He said as he opened the doors and soon a woman who was naked appeared, it looked like she was floating until she came out her full body showing looking grotesque with the lower part of her body like that of a spider.

"I've seen some ugly Strays in my life, but this one takes the cake" said Issei looking at the Stray, a split second later the monster was launching itself at Issei who just stood there motionless.

"Issei-kun!" "Issei-san!" Rias, Akeno, and Kiba shouted as Koneko just stared surprised her senpai didn't move.

As the monster tried to grab Issei in it's huge mouth that was on the spider like body Issei just stepped back "Oi Oi, that's not nice Stray-san." Issei said in his bored tone just as he finished saying that he disappeared and the monster appeared  
to be pain, the source of the pain unknown, only if you looked closely you could see flashes of light going around the Stray's body seemingly doing nothing, as the flashes stopped you could see Issei standing in front of the Stray which had a shocked-unchanging expression, outstretches his hand to catch something, suddenly the monster's body was cut in thousands of pieces, it's head falling in Issei's hand, he then began to walk towards Rias tossing the head in her hands,  
she just dropped it in disgust.

"So how about that?" He said to the shocked Devils, suddenly a black smoke just like the one that Issei used earlier appeared in the building out of it, coming Raynare calling out to her 'Master' "Issei-sama where are you?" "Right here ahou." Issei  
repsonded, to which Raynare started walking towards him telling him dinner was ready, after she said that she looked at the Devils "Issei-sama are these the Devils in your school?" "Hai." Issei responded without care.

"This is Rias Gremory and her peerage, be nice to them." Issei said and he then walked over to Raynare "See you at school Rias-senpai, everyone." Issei said waving slowly and in a bored manner that was already expected of him.

At Issei's house Raynare was stealing glances at her 'Master', after he displayed his power to her, she grew attached to that power, not only that fact that Dragons naturally attracted people of all kinds and monsters, but what also made her more attached was her Fallen Angel blood as she fell from Heaven for having impure thoughts.

"What?" Asked Issei as Raynare had been staring at him for some time.

'Does she think I'm idiot? I see her eyeing me like some expensive steak.' Thought Issei with anger.

 **[Seriously Partner, anyone in your place would have taken this chance and do all kinds of stuff.] Ddraig said.** 'Well, I'm not that kind of person Ddraig, and you think it's easy for me to turn that down, I mean, look at her, she's in a damn S&M suit for fuck's sake, the first time she wanted to come in the bath with me and I had to hide it in the water' Ddraig just kept laughing remembering the scene.

After they had dinner Issei was watching TV while Raynare took a bath, there was a knock on the door and Issei got up to answer it finding his landlady, an old woman who had a 'do something stupid and you're out of here' face, she knew Issei had brought a woman in his apartment so she raised his rent, as he gave the money to the old lady and was about to close the door Raynare stepped out of the bathroom...naked.

"Put some fucking clothes on Ahou." Issei growled as the old lady was green from jealousy looking at the naked woman in front of her.

"Haaaiii." she said going to the closed in the only bedroom of the house.

"Hyuoudou-saaaannn." Issei tensed up as he looked down to the old woman who had her fist raised a vein showing on it "I don't care what you do in your free time, but you will have to keep quiet and teach your girlfriend to not walk around naked in the  
house." she said as she grabbed his ear twisting it.

"I tried, but she won't listen." And with that the old lady closed the door *cough* slammed *cough*

That night Issei fianlly snapped, giving Raynare some 'punishment' for embarrassing him in front of his landlady.

As he was finishing with Raynare's 'punishment' a red magic circle like that of Rias appeared in Issei's room and out came a silver haired maid that had a very powerful aura around her.

"Grayfia-san let me put on a shirt first" said Issei as he was now in the ORC Room sensing another presence, he turned to Rias and saw a handsome blond young man gripping Rias's wrist.

"I have brought Issei-sama, Rias-ojou-sama" said the maid to Rias.

"Who is this, Rias, another one of your servants? He has the scent of a woman on him, What was this guy doing when you found him, Grayfia?" asked the blond man with curiosity.

"Issei-sama was having sexual intercourse with a Fallen Angel." Grayfia said like she was announcing the weather.

"Oi..." Issei said, irritated that she said that like it was nothing.

"So what is this piece of trash that would lower himself to having sex with a Fallen Angel doing here?" asked the blond guy not caring about Issei.

"Riser-sama please refrain from calling Rias-ojou-sama friend 'piece of trash' , normally I would have nothing against it, but seeing as he is Ojuo-sama friend and he has 10 times the power you posses I suggest you refrain from using such language." Grayfia the maid said, Issei's eyebrows were twitching at how arrogant this asshole was.

"Wait Grayfia, what do you mean 10 times as powerful as Riser?" asked Rias confused.

"Yeah, how could this lowly trash be more powerful that me." Riser said angry at the revelation.

"Rias-sama, Riser-sama I'm sure you've noticed the power Issei-sama is radiating although contained quite nicely so that only very powerful being can detect it, that is if they are close enough, Issei-sama has so much power he cannot hide it all, a small part of it escaping making him seem to posses a Sacred Gear and although I hate to admit it he is more powerful than Sirzechs-sama" Said Garfiya without emotions although there is aweness and curiosity.

"Guess I can't hide my presence from powerful beings, tch, what a pain." Issei said mumbling the last part.

"More powerful that Sirzechs-sama that's impossible" Riser said still not accepting that Issei was that powerful.

Just as he finished speaking Raynare came out of the smoke that was forming around, she was as usual...naked

"Issei-sama?" Raynare called out she then spotted him.

"Ahou, I told you to put on some goddamn clothes." Issei glared at Raynare as he teleported a blanket from his house covering her with it.

"I was just surprised to see you gone." she said to him as he turned around

"So what do you guys want?" He said to Grayfia and Rias.

"Rias-sama has requested your presence" Grayfia spoke up.

As they explained the situation to Issei about the engagement and how Rias didn't want none of it, Riser was getting irritated as he saw the Fallen Angel fall asleep on Issei's shoulder still wrapped in the blanket he gave her "...Ahou..." Issei was  
about to teleport her away to his room when Riser got up and walked towards him anger showing on his face.

"I don't care how powerful you are, you could be God for all I care, but I can't stand watching you call a woman an idiot, if it's like that I will take her away from you and add her to my peerage." Riser said with anger in his voice, he heard Rias  
call him 'hypocrite' under her breath but he ignored her.

"Let me get one thing straight." Issei began "Let's say you are walking around minding your own business when a Fallen Angel asks you out on a date you refuse, of course, since she isn't even hiding her intent and aura, then she comes after you and tries to kill you, you are being much more powerful than her anger her and hurt her pride as she becomes enraged you try to walk away, but she won't have none of it she keeps screaming until you have enough and show a bit of your power to her making her fall on her knees in surprise and then you make her your servant to teach her a lesson, but it backfires and she falls in love with your power because hey, Fallen Angel here, you know Angels that fall because of reasons, mostly lust so here you are with a lusty Fallen Angel that tried to kill you and then when you make her your servant, she falls in love with you...Now tell me, what can you call that Fallen Angel, other than a massive idiot?" Issei said finishing his explanation keeping his monotone and bored expression through it all.

"What, so she's your servant?" Riser said dumbstruck at Issei.

"Yes." Issei responded " But anyway, I accept."

"Accept what?" Rizer was still shocked at Issei and his story.

"Well, you said you will take her and Rias away from me so I accept your challenge, we will settle this in a week, If I win you don't bother Rias-san ever again, or any of her servants for that matter and the marriage will be called off, if you win you will  
get Raynare and Rias and I will leave you all alone...Deal?" Issei said with a little bit of interest, because he will fight a Phenex, a very powerful devil.

"Deal!" Riser said, his tone angry and arrogant again snapping his fingers and 15 women, his servants came out of the flames that appeared. "But let me spice things up a bit, If I win you will also become my servant, If you win you will also get everyone from my peerage." Riser said gaining some surprised looks from his peerage, Rias and her peerage but Grayfia just looked on with interest at the new development, she then spoke

"I will announce both of the houses of this development, the match between Riser-sama and Issei-sama will be in a week, it will also be broadcasted all across the Underworld." Grayfia finished.

Riser and his peerage along with Grayfia teleported away, leaving Issei with a sleepy Raynare on his shoulder and Rias and her shocked peerage.

"Why would you do this Issei-kun?" asked Rias confused at Issei willing to fight for her.

"Well, I hate noisy and arrogant people so you can guess why I didn't like him, but I also would be lying if I said I didn't take a liking to you all." Issei said although his words were kind, his tone was just as bored as usual.

Rias looked at Issei feeling nice all of a sudden at Issei's words, she then did something that surprised everyone, even Issei, she hugged him lovingly "Thank you, Ise-kun, Thank you." she said hugging him tightly.

If everyone wasn't surprised at Rias actions what happened next did definitely make them, Issei patted Rias's head and showed the most emotion each of them ever saw him display, he smiled, a genuine smile, one that could light up a room, not even  
Kiba's prince smile could match up to it everyone agreed later that he should smile more and decided to make him do that.


	2. Training with an awesome wins

**Chapter 2:**

Issei and Raynare were walking on a mountain road, a huge backpack on Issei's back, Raynare having a smaller one was walking much slower then Issei while panting from the 3 km climb on the mountain road.

"Raynare, what's the matter?" Issei looked at Raynare with a questioning look.

"Sorry, I-Issei-sama, b-but Fallen Angels aren't used to this, we mostly use our wings for transportation." Replied Raynare shyly.

"I see." Issei then turned around and began walking again.

After the argument with Riser, Grayfia came back with the conditions of the match between him and Riser, they had to pick someone from their peerage or friends in Issei's case as their partner as this will be a two versus two fight. Rias was going to  
suggest herself as Issei's partner until Issei said he will take Raynare having to train her either way as he cannot have weak servants.

And so here they are on a mountain road towards one of Issei's old friends, he didn't tell her which one, just that he is powerful and will train her to use her full power or at least enough of it to keep up with anyone in Rizer's peerage.

"Here we are." said Issei as they arrived at what appeared to be an old but well kept mansion, then a voice came from somewhere around the estate.

 **"So you've come back Sekiryuutei."** Said a powerful and proud voice, not the kind of arrogant pride, no, the kind that usually can back up it's claims of power.

What came from around the mansion surprised Raynare "D-Dragon King T-Tannin!" Raynare said, looking at the Dragon is front of her.

 **"Ohh?! And this is?"** Tannin asked Issei, he was reluctant to answer.

"She's my servant." Issei spoke in montone.

 **[*cough* Lover *cough*** ] said Ddraig through Issei's left arm which earned him an irritated look from Issei, Tannin just laughed **"I assume you are here to train her, I've heard about the match between you and the Phenex boy, and I was quite shocked, Why are you doing this, I know you hate arrogant and noisy people, but that wouldn't have made you challenge him, so what happened?"** Tannin looked curiously at Issei waiting for his answer with a sigh Issei responded "Trust me his personality alone would make me want to pound him in the dirt." **"Well whatever, come."** Tannin said and gestured to Issei and Raynare to follow him.

"Well Tannin by what I could see from when I 'fought' her-" Issei began making hand quotes "-She is decent at making light spears, but decency is not enough, also her physical strenght is...less than awful." Raynare pouted at his words.

 **"Well she won't improve much in a week, probably just enough to have 6 wings."** said Tannin to which Issei nodded.

"That's more than enough." said Issei, as they entered the training area Raynare's jaw dropped, in front of her was not a gym, not a martial arts training ground, no, it was a whole 100 meters by 100 meters training field, having everything from a gym  
and physical strength machines to all kinds of dummy's for every kind of martial arts technique you could think of and of course training grounds for magic based attacks.

"Amazing!" said Raynare in awe at the sight in front of her.

 **"This is where the Sekiryuutei trained."** Tannin said to her.

"Wai- Sekiryuutei?!" Raynare said shocked.

 **"Indeed Issei Hyoudou is the current Sekiryuutei, didn't you hear me before?"** asked Tannin to which Issei said "She was probably just shocked to hear you." Raynare nodded.

After getting Raynare used to what type of training she will do while here, it was time to start, as the only things she lacked now were physical and magical strength, they will leave martial arts for later dates the first day was agonizing for Raynare as Issei and Tannin made her so exhausted Issei had to carry her to the bed, thankfully tomorrow was going to train her magic.

After Raynare had fallen asleep Issei was discusing with Tannin catching up with each other until the topic of Raynare where Tannin asked **"So I take it you haven't told even her, what you really are?"** Issei had a more serious look on his face as  
he responded "She won't really gain anything if I tell her, plus I intend to keep myself a secret until I'm ready for the consequences or the time calls for it." Raynare however heard them, her mind wandering in several directions at what that could  
mean 'Issei-sama? What really are you, you couldn't be a devil, no, the other devils would have sensed him, a Fallen Angel is out of the question, since the most powerful Fallen is Azazel and he didn't say anything to me or any other Fallen about  
a new addition, an Angel is also out of the question, we did have sex and nothing happened, and he also doesn't have a holy aura about him, so what spieces are you Issei-sama?' with those thoughts in mind Raynare was about to fall asleep until she  
remembered how Issei healed his wound from her light spear like it was nothing, of course this did not help as many creatures could heal wounds that fast, especially Dragons 'Wait, Sekiryuutei, Dragons, The Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, Issei-sama must  
have sold a part of his body to achieve the power he posses, but I heard that if you sold even all of your body you couldn't become as strong as the original Red Dragon Emperor, plus you would go insane and you will need to drain the power from yourself  
in some way.' Raynare fell asleep, she would not find any type of answer that would fit with Issei.

"What's up Raynare you seem troubled?" Issei said as he looked at Raynare, throughout the second day of training Raynare's mind seemed to wander.

"If you don't concentrate you will not improve" Issei said a little bit angry at her behavior.

"H-hai..." Raynare said meekly.

She tried her best to follow Issei's instructions to gather her power and make a more powerful light spear.

"That's it just keep gathering it..." Issei instructed, she managed to create a more compact light spear having a light purple shade to it, she kept doing that until her light speas were a neutral purple, Issei and Tannin told her they would need to be  
a dark purple to be at their full power.

Raynare and Issei were now sitting on a couch in the big living room of the mansion, Raynare kept staring at Issei 'Well it doesn't really matter, even through he is unsociable, cold and not really approachable, he is still kind and very nice, I mean  
we are doing this for the heiress of Gremory and he is my 'Master'.' She thought to herself getting closer to Issei on the couch and snuggling against him.

She then decided to ask him something "Issei-sama you never told me what you really are?"

"You never asked." Issei's responded in his usual tone.

"I'm asking now." she said to which he sighed.

"I knew you would ask me someday, fine..." Issei the began telling her what her really is and how he came to be born. It was now the sixth day of training and Raynare was still wary of her 'Master' as he revealed to her what he really was, she still couldn't believe it, her 'Master' was...that powerful...

This was also a physical training day, just yesterday she was able to make the dark shaded spears.

Tannin and Issei were talking about it and she has gained another pair of wings, she was extremely happy about it but still had one more pair to obtain to reach their goal.

He was now training her stamina, she had to run around the mansion fifty times with a weight around her feet, she was just about to finish the forty ninth when she collapsed from exhaustion "Yare, Yare, baka you should have told me you couldn't keep going anymore." Issei said looking at her, calling her 'baka' instead of his usual 'ahou'

"Well, you did your best." he said as he kissed her forehead.

They were now in the ORC Room waiting for the match to begin, when Grayfia teleported in the room "It's time Issei-sama." and with that they were teleported in...

"Kuoh Academy?" Issei and Raynare asked, both surprised by this.

[Riser-sama suggested this saying it will better for you to know the battle field.] Garyfia's voice resounded throughout the school.

"Arrogant chicken thinking I need a handicap." Issei said with venom in his voice.

They were now standing in the running grounds of the Academy waiting for their opponents when suddenly a magic circle with the Phenex Clan symbol on it appeared with Riser and a woman with slight purple hair and a very mature figure, she was Riser's queen, he chose her since she is the strongest member of his peerage, he will break this brat.

"And the chicken is here." Issei said bored looking at Riser's enraged face, he grew a slight smirk, barely visible.

Raynare spread her wings surprised at the sudden power she felt when she did, she looked behind to find six wings "Issei-sama I did it!" Raynare looked ecstatic at her growth.

"That's nice, baka, I'm happy for you." This made Raynare blush, not because of his kind words but because he was smiling, this was the first time she saw his smile as she missed it last time.

"Enough of this!" Riser was enraged at the display in front of him, but he was certainly slightly scared of the fact that the Fallen Angel had evolved so fast and her aura was definetly stronger now.

[The match between Riser-sama and Issei-sama will now begin.] 'Issei Hyoudou, I am certainly interested in you now, defending my sister like that and from what Grayfia told you could be more powerful than even me, that's definitely something I will need  
to watch out for, I'm quite thankful my sister found you, it would be pretty bad if you were on someone else's side.' Thought a red-haired man that was sitting on a very nicely decorated chair.

"Riser-sama I will take the Fallen Angel bitch, Now pre-" she was about to call out to Raynare when she was suddenly met with a fist from Issei looking very enraged, as she flew away, Riser's eyes as wide as saucers, Issei growled "I'm the only one who  
can talk like that to Raynare, so I won't accept you or anyone to do it."

Riser was now sharing a bit of his power healing, Yubenulla who had a frightened look on her face.

"You! How dare you!" Riser growled at Issei who just looked at him with the same bored look, Riser threw himself at Issei who just sidestepped a fist directed at his face.

"You! I will take that Fallen Angel from you and make her my servant, and then I will make her treat you like shit, because she will be too busy looking at me to even give you a side glance" Riser kept throwing punches at Issei who was getting irritated  
at Riser's words while Raynare was in a heated battle with Riser's queen, Yubenulla kept chugging bombs at Raynare which just threw normal light spears destroying the bombs in midair "Weak. I don't even need to use my full power to beat you." Yubenulla was enraged at this, chugging even more bombs as Raynare made a whole barrage of light spears sending them at the bombs making all of them explode, creating a veil of explosions.

"Baka! You might be powerful now but that doesn't mean you underestimate your opponent!" Issei called out to her as he was now full on exchanging blows with Rizer.

"I'm sorry, Issei-sama!" Raynare now realized she was acting stupid, she than narrowed her eyes, now very concentrated in her fight.

Back with Issei and Riser, they were throwing fists at each other, Riser full on throwing fire punches, one of his Clan's moves while Issei just dodged them or caught them, the fire doing nothing to him Issei was throwing his own punches but he held back a great deal making his punches seem weak, if he made them more powerful he would finish it too fast.

"What's the matter, Mister 'Stronger Than Sirzechs-Sama!' can't you hit harder? Even my sister can hit me with more power!" Riser taunted which made Issei click his tounge.

"I wouldn't want to finish it too fast, after all I could defeat you in thousands of ways." Issei said in a monotone voice as he gave his own taunt, his expression and tone making it worse for Riser who then shot back.

 **"Defeat me!? Stop bluffing you red-eyed freak, I AM THE GREAT RISER PHENEX I AM IMMORTAL, YOU SHOULD BOW TO ME IN RESPECT, WHEN I MAKE YOU MY SE-"** He was cut off as Issei punched him so hard he went through the school gym wall "...Noisy..." Issei  
muttered without care.

Riser slowly got up shaking his head 'What was that punch?!'  
Issei now stood on top of the crumbled wall his figure casting a shadow on Riser making him look ten times more menacing.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU STAYING THERE LIKE YOU'RE HOT SHIT!"** 'Seriously, this guy's arrogance knows no bounds.' Issei thought as he winced at Rizer's loud boasting **"-AND AFTER I MAKE YOU MY SERVANT, I WILL RAPE THAT FALLEN BITCH YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT IN YOUR FACE, AND AS SHE SCREAMS MY NAME, I WILL MAKE RIAS WHIP YOU WEARING THE SAME SUIT THE BITCH WEARS!"** Issei now had enough "..." he just looked at Risers with his usual bored expression.

"What's up too shocked to say anything?!" Riser looked at his opponent wearily.

"...I understand..." said Issei in a deep, low and menacing voice as he started to walk towards Riser while Raynare was dragging an unconscious Yubenulla as she made her way towards her 'Master'.

"Issei-sama?" she called out to him just then a scream was heard as she looked towards the source she saw Issei breaking Riser's arm.

"I see, you are just some pervert who only cares about sex, I was surprised to see all of your servants were women, but now I know the reason." Issei said in the same voice he used when he shouted at Raynare which made a shiver down her spine.

"...Issei-sama...?" she called again, she then felt a stir near her and saw Yubenulla looking on in fear at Issei who kept speaking to Riser.

"You have angered me quite a bit, so I will take all of my frustration on you-" Issei got closer to Riser's ear and started talking again "-tell me do you know to defeat something that is 'immortal'? Well it's body maybe immortal but that doesn't mean  
his mind is, so all you have to do is either strike him down so quick to make him feel like he doesn't have a chance or keep striking it until it cannot regenerate anymore-" he than got up and started to wrap Rizer's other arm around his leg "-So  
what I am going to do now is break all of the bones in your body until you either give up or can't fight anymore." To this Riser's eyes widened as he couldn't move anymore looking around him he saw gray smoke, in said smoke gray snakes were hissing  
at him he than took a deep breath and yelled **"I-I GIVE UP!"** [Riser-sama retires.] Grayfia announced.

All across the Underworld the High-class Devils were shocked at the display that was just shown to them, Riser Phenex, one of the most powerful Devils was beaten by a 17 year boy.

Issei and Raynare were teleported away, now finding themselves in front of two red-haired Devils one older than the other and next to them a blond Devil.

"That was quite a display Issei-kun." said the younger red-haired Devil.

"I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Satans and brother of Rias Gramory-" He then pointed at the older red-haired male "-This is Lord Gremory-" He then moved his hand towards the blond devil "-And this is Lord Phenex, Riser's father." He finished Introducing.

"I see." Issei said, Raynare felt a little out of place, seeing so many powerful Devils, not to mention one of The Four Satans, she went behind Issei a little.

"So this is the young man that defeated my youngest son." Lord Phenex spoke up.

"Issei-kun would you mind telling us about who or what you are?"  
Lord Gremory said looking at Issei with a great deal of weariness seeing as he had a pretty high-level Fallen Angel with him.

"Who's side are you on?" Asked the Devil curiously.

"Excuse me?" Issei said genuinely confused.

"Are you with the Fallen Angels? Is this why you made this intervention, to weaken the Devils?" Lord Gremory studied the young man carefully.

"Oh!" Issei said as if he just figured something out.

"?!" The three Devils looked at him confusion on their faces.

"She's my servant." Issei said pointing to Raynare "As for why I got involved well, it was pretty damn clear Rias-senpai didn't want to marry him." He answered bluntly.

"So you are saying you did this for my daughter?" Lord Gremory looked surprised at Issei's words.

"Hai." Issei said with a nod.

"But what about my son's peerage, I was told he made a deal so you will recieve all of his servants if you won." Spoke Lord Phenex to which Issei nodded.

"That's correct." Issei then snapped his fingers as the 14 women from Rizer's peerage appeared looking around confused.

"I guess your daughter already left her brother's peerage." said Issei counting one member minus.

"Wait you knew Ravel was my daughter." Asked Lord Phenex with shock.

"Well she did look like a Phenex, and had a stronger aura than even Riser's queen." said Issei walking towards the peerage.

"I order you to leave Rizer Phenex side and get your freedom back." Issei said as a crimson aura appeared around him, the Evil Pieces getting ejected out of the peerage.

"There." Issei gave Lord Phenex Rizer's Evil Pieces.

"How did-?" "I overpowered his magic." Said Issei expecting the question.

"I see." Sirzechs was now even more interested in the young man.

"So what are you going to do now?" Issei asked back to his bored and now slightly tired tone, looking at the women.

"We will join you Issei-sama." Yubenulla said after discussing it with the other girls.

"And why would you do that?" asked Issei now sitting down on the floor, feet crossed and a fist under his chin looking tired and bored.

"We realized Riser-sa-...Riser was just using us as his sex toys and just so he could get more famous through Rating Games." spoke a girl in chinese clothing.

With a sigh Issei got up and asked Sirzechs for something sharp and a glass, giving him the glass and a decorative dagger Sirzechs watched to see what Issei would do now, he was surprised to see Issei make a big enough cut so that the blood would fill  
the glass that was on the floor, everyone looked shocked and confused at Issei's actions, their eyes widen as they saw Issei's wound cover itself up.

"Umm...?!" The girls looked confused at the glass as Issei sat down the same position as earlier.

"You have to drink some of Issei-sama's blood if you want to become his servants." Raynare explained to them, which made them raise an eyebrow but comply nonetheless each of them taking a small sip and feeling strange inside and they went home, all of the woman barely fitting in Issei's small appartment.

"I was expecting something more..." Began one of the girls.

"Grandiose?" Suggested another one.

"Well sorry to burn your expectations, I'm not exactly rich." Said Issei as he got 14 futons for the girls to sleep in.

Issei was now back at school, sitting in his chair, he was assaulted by the girls in his class.

"Where have you been Issei-sama?" "We were worried about you?" "Were you sick?" "Are you feeling any better?" The girls kept questioning him.

As the day finally was finished Issei had to shake off the girls that were still worried about him, he made his way to the old school building.  
Opening the door he found, beside the whole student council, two new figures, A blue haired girl with green bangs in the front and another girl with brown hair tied in two ponytails and purple eyes looking at him.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Issei asked Rias which just shook her head no.

"Anyway as I was saying we will not side with the Fallen Angels so you can carry out your mission without having to worry about us." Said Rias to the two girls which in turn nodded and began to walk towards the door.

The brown haired girl playfully hit Issei on the shoulder with the back of her hand calling him handsome as she walked away with the other girl.

Issei than looked towards Rias and the new high-class Devil in the room, they began to tell him about how they were after some Excaliburs that were stolen by Fallen Angels, after they were done Rias introduced the other Devil in the room, just when they were finished the only male of the group began talking.

"Wait, so this is the guy that humiliated Riser Phenex?" Asked Saji the only male from Sona's peerage, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes Saji." Sona said with slight irritation in her voice.

"But he doesn't feel all that powerful." Saji still continued to deny it.

"Issei-san hides his power so that only powerful beings can sense it, even to me and Rias he still only seems like a mere Sacred Gear possessor." Continued Sona with annoyance.

"So what is he?" Asked Saji with a smirk.

"Actually, I'd like to find that out too, Ise-kun?" Rias said looking at Issei as he just looked as bored as usual.

"Umm...no." Issei just said it shooting down their expectations.

"Why? are we not trustworthy?" Asked Sona annoyed that Issei might see her as a threat.

"No. It's just my choice to not tell you, and I hope you can respect it." Issei said getting up and walking out the door.

As Issei was going home he saw the two girls from earlier arguing with each other, he walked over to them, hearing them argue.

"But it's the real thing." Said the brown haired girl.

"No, it's not." Said the blue haired on but it seems something caught her attention.

"Ohh! It's the handsome guy." Said the girl with purple eyes waving at Issei.

The blue haired girl than pointed her sword at Issei telling him to back off, but both her and the other girls stomachs grumbled.

"Save it, come, I'll buy you lunch." Said Issei waving his hand in front of her.

"Thanks Issei-kun!" Said Irina the brown haired girl as she finished her plate in seconds.

"So why were you with the Devils?" Asked Xenovia the blue haired one.

"I had done a favour for Rias-san, she is also my friend and I just wanted to see how she was doing." Said Issei with a fist under his chin.

"What about you, isn't this Excalibur deal more than just a two man operation?" He said curious about the Church and why they would send only two members.

"We are more than enough!" Said Xenovia with a little bit of anger over him doubting their abilities.

"Whatever, anyway, who stole those Excaliburs, it couldn't have been just some random Fallen Angel." Asked Issei as he grabbed the glass of water on the table.

"It was Kokabiel." Issei started chocking at the name.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Said Issei rubs the bridge of his nose "So the Church decided the best way to deal with a ten winged Fallen Angel ,that just for the record survived the Great War, was to send two teenage girls armed with two fragments of the Excaliburs, and let them deal with it." "Like I said, we are more than enough" Xenovia said angrier than before at Issei's jabs towards the Church.

"You couldn't even manage your money, and had to be helped by some random guy." Issei said to get annoyed at the girl.

"Ah hwath rhandhom ghuyh!"(A hot random guy) said Irina stuffing her face.

"Unbelievable." Issei muttered to himself "And I'm guessing you also need a place to stay overnight?" to which Xenovia nodded meekly and Irina doing the same but in an ecstatic manner.

Somewhere in the town Kiba was fighting a white-haired priest who wielded an Excalibur, Kiba was too enraged at the object of his despair to remember any type of sword technique and so was swinging his sword like a madman.

"C'mon shitty Devil you can do better!" the white-haired priest said taunting Kiba.

"Shut up, I will destroy the Excalibur and anyone who stands in the way of my revenge!" Kiba declares just as he was about to throw himself at the priest, he jumped up "Sorry Shitty Devil I will kill you another time I have business to do." and with that  
the priest disappeared.

"Goddamnit." Kiba shouted punching the ground in frustration.

It's been four days since Xenovia and Irina stayed over at his place, they were currently outside doing, whatever, to lure out the exorcists working under Kokabiel.

'Raynare said Kokabiel is a war-monger so there are high chances he is working as a rogue.' Issei said to himself **[Are you planing to do anything Partner?]** 'Maybe, but still I haven't seen Kiba in a while, I bet Rias is worried about him.' and with that  
thought issei fell asleep.

He was woken up as he felt a sudden power 'This isn't good.' Issei got up and said to the girls to stay put noticing that Xenovia and Irian weren't there 'Don't tell me it's already started.' "I will come with you Issei-sama." Raynare said determined.

"No you won't, baka." Issei was about to teleport away when Raynare grabbed his hand making her teleport with him.

"Ahou!" Issei said annoyed " I told you to stay behind wh-" he than felt a weird power looking to his left he saw Kiba talking to some type of ghosts as he held a sword with a very strange aura.

'What's going on?' Issei asked himself as he saw Kiba kill a white-haired priest.

 **[It appears Rias Gremory's Knight has reached Balance Breaker, that sword of his has demonic and holy energy in it.]** Ddraig explained.

'That's new!' Issei said looking at Kiba's sword.

"So it appears I was right, that sword right there is a proof of my theory, so God reall-" said a old man looking at Kiba's sword with interest, but he was cut off as a spear of light imbedded itself in his head.

"Kokabiel!" said Raynare with disgust and venom.

"Ohh! What do we have here, a rouge Fallen and some lowly piece of shit, This just keeps getting more and more interesting." said Kokabiel with a smirk.

"In the name of God, I sh-" Xenovia was about to threaten Kokabiel when he suddenly started laughing.

"So much faith for someone who is dead!" Kokabiel revealed, this made everyone even Issei widens their eyes in shock, Asia the nun from Rias's peerage falling on her knees muttering "Yes it's true God has died in the Great War along with the Four Satans, and now I intend to continue where the war was left off and show everyone that Fallen Angels are the most powerful." Kokabiel announced to everyone.

'That's all I needed.' Issei though .

"So you are saying, you are acting outside of the Grigori at the moment?" Issei asked Kokabiel.

"Yes, you human trash." Kokabiel smirked, it was short lived though as Issei launched himself at Kokabiel punching him in the stomach.

"You! What are you?" Kokabiel asked shocked at the power of the punch, he than took a glance at Raynare looking back at Issei he said "Did Azazel send you? That Fallen Angel over there is pretty powerful." "No." was Issei's simple response.

"Than I won't show any mercy." Kokabiel said arrogantly.

"I don't need your mercy." Issei said walking towards him.

They began battling, Kokabiel throwing light spears at Issei who just dodged them with a little more effort this time, having to really focus on the battle as this was a ten winged Fallen Angel. The distance between them getting smaller they started exchanging blows, Issei overpowers him physically sent Kokabiel flying across the field, dust flying away in his path as he hit the barrier made by Sona and the Student Council.

" **YOU! YOU LOW PIECE OF TRASH!"** Kokabiel then got up flying into the sky, Issei following him, as Kokabiel saw Issei approach him he smirked flying down towards him surprising Issei as he punched him sending him into the ground, creating a huge crater, Issei still dazed and surprised didn't see the barrage of fists Kokabiel sent to him, just when he was about to regain himself he saw over one hundred light spears that Kokabiel was preparing, as he launched them everyone was scared and called out  
to Issei who just stood there regaining his senses, as he was hit by the light spears a great amount of dust was lifted up Kokabiel smirked.

"And that's what happens when unworthy trash challenges me." Kokabiel boasted turning to Raynare , Rias, her peerage and the two Church agents "Now what shall I do with you-" [Welsh Dragon Over-Booster] called a voice from the smoke where Issei was out came a figure clad in crimson armor with black accents and jewels all over it.

"I recognize that armor, although it's a little bit different, that's the Red Dragon Emperor's armor!" Kokabiel was surprised at the figure.

"That kind of hurt, you know, it's been a while, since someone harmed me." the figure said with the same voice and tone Issei uses.

"I-Issei-kun/san?" called some everyone with wide eyes except Raynare who just looked normal.

'So Ise-kun did really posses a Sacred Gear, but for him to posses Boosted Gear and be so powerful as to harm Kokabiel without even putting on Scale Mail, Ise-kun you answer one question and two more pop up.' Rias thought as she looked in awe.

Cracking his neck and than his knuckles Issei slowly walked over to Kokabiel as the latter threw himself at Issei,with his hand out stretched Issei caught Kokabiel's fist and then they started exchanging blows again, well it was more of Kokabiel punching  
the armor without much result and Issei punching him in the face so hard he could barely stand up.

"Get up!" Issei ordered to Kokabiel who was on his knees.

"Fuck you, after I kill you I'm going to kill the Gremory and Sitri bitches and start another Great War, I will even kill that Fallen bitch you came here with." Kokabiel still dodn't give up.

"I don't think you're in the position to say things like that Kokabie." Issei said as he grabbed Kokabiel's wings.

"I heard a Fallen Angels wings are very sensitive." he said as he ripped one of Kokabiel's wings the latter falling on his face, Issei then placed his armor clad legs on Kokabiel's hands making it impossible for him to escape.

"So Kokabiel what were you saying?" asked Issei to Kokabiel who just grunted, still in pain Issei than grabbed the rest of Kokabiels wings on his left side and ripped the rest of them, Kokabiel now screaming in pain and with wings only on his right side.

Suddenly a white flash came down and landed leaving a huge crater in the earth, in the crater stood none other than the White Dragon Emperor, The Vanishing Dragon "Stop right there host of Ddraig" called a voice from the white armor "I still need him..alive."

 **[Albion...]** Ddraig talked through Issei's armor.

 **{Ddraig.}** Albion did the same through its host's armor.

After the Dragons acknowledged each other Issei threw Kokabiel at the white armor clad figure.

"We will meet again, host of Ddraig." said the figure as it flew away.

The armor around Issei now disappearing, he sat down with his legs crossed and a hand under his chin "...So sleepy..." he muttered as everyone rushed to his side, finding him asleep in the same position.

"Who's the idiot now?" said Raynare as she put his hand over her shoulder and lifted him up.

"See you around Rias-san, Sona-san, everyone." Raynare said as she teleported away with Issei.

* * *

 **Done. About the harem and lemons.**

 **he will have a harem so vote in the reviews. Raynare is the main girl because she had sex with him.  
Harem so far {Raynare,Rias}.  
Plz fav,follow** **and review and see ya soon.**


	3. The Revelation

**Chapter 3:**

Issei was now back at school, it was a friday, the fan-girls have calmed themselves after Issei's disappearance and weren't bothering him anymore (as much as before) and as school ended Issei went to the ORC room, he didn't have anything better to do so he just went there almost on instinct.

 **[Partner.]** Ddraig called inside Issei's mind

'What's the matter?' Issei thought to the Dragon.

 **[The White One.]** Ddraig simply said as Issei narrowed his eyes and concentrated to find 'The White One'

"Are you here to fight me, White One?" Asked Issei irritation on in his voice and features.

"No, I am here to announce you of the meeting between the Three Factions." Said a handsome man with silver hair, he was a bit shorter than Issei with the same build.

"And what does it have to do with me? I belong to none of the Factions." asked Issei with anger.

"You helped the Gremory heiress with her problems and you said she was your friend along with the other Devils in this school, you have a Fallen Angel servant who by the way is six winged one, so not someone you should take lightly, you have also bound  
/14 ex-members of a Phenex's peerage, I say those are enough reasons for you to attend." the silver haired man said to Issei.

"Also Azazel wanted to congratulate you for taking care of Kokabiel" he added.

"Fine, I will come." said Issei irritation still present in his voice.

"My name is Vali, remember me, my eternal rival and the next time we meet let's test each other's power." the now named Vali said to Issei and vanished.

 **[The current host of Albion is pretty strong, no,** **he is very strong actually.]** Ddraig said, Issei rising an eyebrow at the revelation of having a strong rival.

'How strong?' asked Issei curiously.

 **[As strong as a Satan probably]** Ddraig responded bluntly.

Then Issei began walking to the ORC room.

'Hey Ddraig.' Issei called to the Dragon.

 **[What?]** Draig answered calmly.

'I have been thinking about something.' Issei said with curiosity.

 **[And what would that be?]** asked Ddraig now curious.

'Couldn't the battle between you and Albion have created an accidental offspring?' asked Issei to the Dragon, who if he still had his body would have eyes as wide as saucers in realization.

 **[I haven't thought about that, it wouldn't be strange if it did happened but...the world would have known about this entity if it existed]** The Dragon said now in deep thought.

'Couldn't it have just been hiding, or just it didn't find a body to use?' Issei told the Dragon.

 **[It's possible Partner.]** Ddraig answered and with that Issei opened the door to the club room, to find the room with barely any light in it.

'Seems like no one is here, well I'll just wait for everyone.' Issei said as he went to sit on the couch.

Suddenly the door closed revealing a female figure standing, the figure got closer to Issei, who was now confused as to who this figure was, as the figure got closer Issei could see it was Akeno.

"Akeno-san, why are you sitting here in the dark for?" Issei asked, Akeno didn't say anything, she got closer to Issei, she sat down on the couch and started to crawl towards Issei.

"Ise-kun..." Akeno said in a seductive voice.

"What?" Issei was confused at Akeno's behavior, she then sat in Issei's lap facing him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her face getting closer to Issei's ear.

"After what you did to Rizer and Kokabiel I couldn't help but feel all hot and bothered and I have an M side that I got it from my father apart from my S side, so please make me yours." Akeno whispered in Issei's ear, Issei was just staring at his senpai.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a red-face Rias, Koneko and Kiba who just giggled.

"Akeno, what are you doing?" asked Rias jealousy on her face.

"Ara Ara is someone jealous I made the first move on our kouhai?" Akeno said while giggling.

Rias's face grew red from embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Issei asked confused.

"After you defeated Rizer, Rias-chan fell in love with you, and so did I." Akeno said whispering the last part in Issei's ear.

"That doesn't matter, just get off him." Rias said face still red.

Issei was still confused at what was happening, Rias and Akeno were both clinging to his arms, him sitting in the middle with the same face unchanging as usual.

'Ddraig...' he said to the Dragon emotionless.

 **[Yes, Partner?]** Ddraig replied amused.

'I hate you.' the Dragon just laughed at his host's misfortunes.

"Anyway Rias-san I heard a meeting will be held between The Three Factions." Rias got up and gained a more serious look, so did Akeno who went to make some tea.

"Yes, it will be held at this school in a week." Rias said as she sat down at her desk and started to work on a stack of papers, most likely club related business.

"I see, and I will have to attend don't I?" Issei said glad he was now out of their grasps.

"Yes." Rias said not accepting a 'no'.

"I thought so..." Issei said, looking at the ceiling.

Issei was now at his new home, he sold the small apartment and bought a new house with help of Rias's brother, who at her constant pressing made the house a three story building, so now he had enough place for the huge number of people, which was now larger as Rias, Akeno and Xenovia who has joined Rias's peerage after the whole Kokabiel deal, are going to live with him.

'Sometimes I just hate being a Dragon' Issei thought and could hear Ddraig's repressed laughter.

Issei was in his bed with Rias, Akeno and Raynare, they all insisted on sleeping with him 'Who am I kidding I'll never be able to have even the slightest bit of a normal life with these people?' Issei said closing his eyes.

Rias, Akeno and Raynare went downstairs to help with breakfast and Issei was now lying in his bed.

 **[Partner, I have some news.]** Ddraig called out to Issei.

'What happened?' Issei asked the Dragon

 **[I have found the being that was accidentally created by my battle with Albion.]** Ddraig said surprising Issei

'Really,where is it?' asked Issei curious

 **[You see, here's the problem...there's no way for me to put it, so I'm just going to say it...It's in your bed]** Ddraig said while stuttering.

Issei just opened his eyes in a split second looking around, when he felt something on top of him.

"Mhhmm..." the weight moaned with a very feminine voice, then appeared from under the sheets, It was a girl probably as old as Rias, she had almost the same body structure as Xenovia with hair as white as snow, and green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Issei, the girl who was just lying on top of him staring at him.

"You are the host of Ddraig...right?" asked the girl studying him.

"If you weren't sure I was, why did you get in my bed, no, better question, even if I am why are you in my bed?" asked Issei.

"So you are?" asked the girl ignoring Issei's earlier question.

"Yes." he said uninterested.

"Now I just have to find the host of Albion and make babies with you two." The girl hugged tightly and said with a smile.

"Say what now?" Issei said with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I want to make babies with you and Albion's host." The girl said while grinning.

"Damn, what with all the women want to fuck me?" Issei said with anger.

"Plz, plz plz." The girl said with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I hate you Ddraig." Issei said while sighing.

 **[Hahahahaha, and love you too partner.]** Ddraig said while laughing.

 **Lemon start:**

"Yay." The girl said while taking off her clothes.

"But first I have to give you a name, how about Akashi." Issei said while taking off his clothes.

"It's great, now let's have sex." The now named Akashi said happily.

She kissed him while stroking his penis making him groan, he played with her breasts and tweaking her nipples, making her breaking the kiss and moan loudly.

"Keep it down, Ahou." Issei said furious.

"I can't with you playing with my nipples like that." Akashi said with lust.

Then she turned around and sucked his dick while putting her vagina above his face so he can lick it and he did making them moan with happiness.

"Damn, your tongue is so good~" she purred.

Then after a while they were about to climax and they released after a few seconds.

"Mhmm delicious, but a bit salty." She said while swallowing all of his semen.

"Damn, you taste good." Issei said with a happy/uninterested face.

"Now to the main course, give me a good time alright." Akashi said while straddling him. She inserted his dick slowly into her honey pot till reaching her Hymen and pushed his dick making her scream for tearing her barrier which he shut her up with a fierce kiss. She then pushed till kissing her womb and he broke the kiss.

"Let's start Ddraig's host." Akashi said with desire.

"Whatever." Issei said emotionlessly.

He moved in and out making her moan with satisfaction, after a couple of thrust he increased the speed and the power of the pound.

"Ahh, yes yes faster, harder come on big boy." Akashi said with her fusy vision and tongue out.

Then after 10 minutes they are getting closer to their release, which they released after 7 seconds.

"Oh yeah, fill me to the full don't leave a single drop." Akashi said with a happy/lust face.

"Well, some will escape." He said with his instincts coming out.

She then laid her head on his chest while their release is subsiding.

"That's what I call a sexy time." Akashi said while panting.

"Glad to be of help." Issei said with a sexy grin while hugging her.

 **Lemon end**

It was the day of the meeting between The Three Factions, Issei and Vali were standing on the roof of the new school building, Vali looking at the girl in front of him as Issei explained what happened and who the girl is.

"Albion..." Vali called to the Dragon.

 **{I'm just as confused as you, Vali}** Albion replied through Vali's wings.

"So now that I've found you both, shall we start?" the strange girl started as she reached to unbutton her shirt.

"Start, what?" Vali asked still shocked at the girl.

"Making babies of course, after I found a body in which I could transfer myself I wanted to have the strong babies of both the Heavenly Dragons, but I already had sex with Ddraig's host now it is your turn Albion's host." the girl explained herself.

Vali was rubbing the bridge of his nose muttering "First Kuroka, now this."

Issei realized something and called out to Vali in his usual tone.

"We will deal with this later, Vali, we have to go." Vali then realized the meeting was about to start and nodded.

As they entered the meeting room Issei saw three new, powerful figures, near Rias's brother was someone who looked a lot like Sona, with a childlike body, but with bigger...assets, next was a man with black hair and golden bangs in front, he looked pretty laid back, Issei noted, finally was a man with golden hair and green eyes, These people were the leaders of The Three Factions.

"So you've come, Vali, Sekiryuutei." Said Azazel the laid-back man.

Vali went to sit near Azazel while Issei went to sit near Rias, Sona and their peerages.

As the meeting went on, people kept looking at the strange girl that now was now sitting with Vali and Issei on a couch, both of their arms claimed by her much to Rias and Akeno's displeasure, although the latter not showing it. Just when the leaders finished signing the treaty magicians started attacking the school, Azazel was about to say something when grey smoke with snakes all over it appeared in the room.

'Oh fuck...' Issei thought as he knew who this smoke belonged to

Out of the smoke came a tall woman in her twenties with black long hair, dull grey eyes and pointy ears, she was wearing a gothic dress with white frills around the bottom, she had a pretty nice figure, not very curvy but not very slender, she had  
a very, very powerful aura around her.

"D-Dragon God Ophis?!" said Azazel as he looked shocked at the woman in front of him and the other leaders, Yes this woman was The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis

Issei got up and walked over to her, her attention now drawn to the young man walking towards her and they both stared at each other with bored expressions.

"Baka-otouto" Ophis said, nodding her head at Issei, every one was looking with shocked expression at the scene in front of them even Vali.

"O-O-Otoutou?!" said Rias along with some other people.

"It's been a while, Baka-aneki." Issei said, smiling at Ophis who just stood there while ignoring the rest.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, What is going on here?" asked Azazel at Issei and Ophis, still confused about what was happening.

"So I take it you haven't told them?" Ophis said to Issei who just nodded.

"I will explain myself later, now what are you doing here?" asked Issei to Ophis.

"I am here to stop The Three Factions from singing the treaty" Ophis said in an emotionless voice.

"You are kinda late." Issei said in his usual tone, no doubt inherited from his apparent big sister.

"..." Ophis said nothing.

"We'll have to ask the Sekiryuutei what's going on later, Vali." Azazel said to Vali gesturing him to take care of the magicians.

As Ophis disappeared Issei then began to help Vali, as they were about to finish Vali punched Issei, who flew in the wall of the new school building near the leaders and everyone else.

"Issei Hyoudou, you are truly worth to be my rival, I who is a descendant of Lucifer and host of Albion, The Vanishing Dragon couldn't have asked for a better rival, you are lucky I am your rival, I who is the strongest Hakuryoukou and also a descendant of Lucifer, if there is such a thing as miracles, I might be just that" Vali said as ten bat-like wings appeared from his back.

"Pfft...pfft" Issei was trying to suppress his laughter.

"So...you...are a half...Devil and half Human?" Issei asked still laughing lightly Vali nodded unsure where Issei was getting at.

"So you are saying you're a miracle, just because you are a powerful Devil and have Divine Dividing? Give me a break, I don't normally like to boast but arrogant people like you just make me laugh at their apparent power, I guess it can't be helped." Issei said as he released all of his suppressed power making everyone even the leader of The Three Factions fall on their knees.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, I am 25% Human and 75% Dragon, I was born as the Sekiryuutei, but do to some circumstances I also inherited the power of both Dragon Gods, So now tell me Vali, if someone like you is a miracle that what am I?" Issei finished and everyone looked shocked as Vali just smirked.

"This makes things a whole lot more interesting my rival, we the strongest hosts of the Heavenly Dragons are truly meant for each other" as Vali was about to attack and Issei was getting in a stance, Ophis appeared again.

"Baka-Albion leave otouto alone, we are done here." she said as Vali looked annoyed, his fight denied.

"This won't be the last time we see each other Issei Hyoudou." and with that they teleported away.

"So this means I won't get the babies of Albion soon, tch." Said Akashi who only Issei knows her name.

Everyone from the meeting was sitting in Issei's living room waiting for him to explain himself, Issei just looked at all of them with his bored expression.

"As some of you know, I am the Sekiryuutei, I was born as a human, but something else intervened. When Ophis and Great Red first battled for who should stay in the Dimensional Gap, they released massive amounts of energy and power, as Dragons are born from massive amounts of power and energy you can guess what happened, resulting in a ...sibling I suppose you could call it, anyway the resulting mass of energy couldn't take form so it searched for a body, and it found one, me. And thus I came to be, I am the youngest sibling of Great Red and Ophis." Issei finished and everyone, even the leaders were looking at Issei with shock and fear, except Raynare and the strange girl, who were sitting on either side of Issei.

" And Akashi over here was also born that way, the only difference is that she is Ddraig and Albion's sibling" Issei said motioning towards the strange, white haired girl.

'Guess I really couldn't keep it a secret anymore' thought Issei as everyone in the room was looking at the Dragon girl.

* * *

 **Done. I am back so sorry I had another stories to update. Anyway the harem now is {Raynare, Rias, Akeno, Riser's peerage except Ravel, Akashi} so continue to vote for who will be in the harem i the reviews. From here on out I will continue the story on  
my own since the original story reached to ch 3 so I will make this story shine and stay tuned. Fav, Follow and Review and see ya soon.**


	4. Socializing with the dragon

**Hey, sorry for the late and here is the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

It has been a week after the treaty and the attack on it, Issei decided to rest and be alone for a while. The girls continued to fight for his attention except Raynare and Akashi.

"Stop." Raynare shouted after her patience has gone thin.

"So you gonna tell them or should I." Akashi said with a smile.

"I know you love Issei but if you do this everyday, then you will be out of the competition." Raynare said seriously.

"Then what do you suggest Fallen-aho." Rias said with a smirk while Raynare had a tick on her forehead.

"As I was saying, we should make a schedule for our time with him." Raynare said sternly.

The girls said nothing and they began to make the schedule and discuss the dates and how to seduce him to have sex or foreplay. After an hour of making plans they decided that Raynare should go first, so she went to Issei to inform him.

"Master, are you there?" Raynare said while knocking on his door.

"Yes, come in." Issei replied with a shrug.

She entered and saw him sitting on the bed while looking at the wall.

"Issei, me and the girls decided to go on dates with you." Raynare said with hope that he agree.

"Alright, took you long enough." Issei said with a smile.

Raynare opened her mouth, then closed it and blushed at his smile.

"Then I will see you after half an hour." Raynare said while blushing pink.

He nodded and she went to her room to get ready, he loved her, she holds most of his heart and now let's see what the other girls will do to enter his heart. Anyway after getting ready he went to her room and before he knocked the door opened revealing Raynare wearing a light purple dress that hugged her figure nicely and showing her her legs and small amount of cleavage and white high heels, while he was wearing a dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt and red snickers.

"Looking pretty as always Ray-chan." Issei said smiling.

"You too Issei." Raynare said while blushing at his praise.

Then he holds out his hands which she took and went to the mall to start their date, after half an hour they arrived and went to check the shops for the clothes they need. After an hour if shopping they sent it via magic to their rooms and went to grab a bite.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Issei said with little happiness.

"How about pizza?" Raynare answered with a happy tone.

"He nodded and went to a pizza restaurant, when they arrived they took a table for two and ordered 3 larger pizzas, one with beef, one with vegetables and one is a mix between the two. After they ate and talked he payed and walked a little around the town and went home at 2:00, after entering their home Raynare kissed him, thanked him for the date and went to her room. He smiled and went to change, then took a nap after the nap he went to train a little and take a bath. Night arrived they ate dinner and went to sleep, Rias, Raynare and Akashi sleeping with him. The next day came and everyone was doing their routine, our dragon was walking to school with Rias, Akeno and Xenovia which the former were clinging to him and the latter was walking behind them looking at him with curiosity and amusement. School was hell for Issei but managed to get over it, after school, he went home while Rias and her peerage were doing contracts. After doing his homework and taking a bath, he heard a knock.

"Enter." He said tiredly.

The door and came Riser's former Queen Yubelluna.

"Excuse me, Issei-sama do mind if we go on a date?" Luna said without hesitation.

"Of course, get ready." Issei said in his monotone tone.

She smiled, then excited the room and closed the door he changed to a red shirt, blue jeans and white snickers and he walked down and waited for her. Then he heard footsteps and turned around, his eyes widened, she was wearing a violet tank top that showed a very generous amount of Cleavage, white jeans and high heels (Imagine the color).

"Like what you see?" Luna said teasingly.

"Yes, you're so beautiful." He said while blushing pink.

"Fufufu, thanks and you look so handsome." Luna said while giggling and blushing red.

He linked his hands with hers and went to a middle-class restaurant and ate the delicious food (you imagine the restaurant) which he payed after getting their stomachs full and they went to the park and sat down enjoying the view. After a few minutes they hurried home.

"Thanks, for the date I got to know you much better." Luna said smiling.

"You welcome and I got to know you better." Issei said with a smile.

They kissed for a good ten minutes and broke for air, then went to their respective rooms and took a bath after changing the clothes. Then Issei went to sleep with Rias, Akeno, Akashi, Raynare and Yubelluna.

* * *

 **Done. New harem is Kuroka so the harem is {Raynare,Rias,Akeno,Yubelluna,other of Riser's former peerage,Akashi,Kuroka} and continue to vote for new members for the harem in the reviews. Plz Fav, Follow and Review and see you soon.**


	5. Date and a Announcement

**Chapter 5:**

After a few days of going on a dates with Raynare and Yubelluna, Rias said that they have attend the meeting in the ORC. The ORC and Issei with Raynare, Riser's former peerage, he student council and Azazel were at the old school building.

"Now that everyone is here let's the meeting." Azazel said grinning.

"Azazel, what are you doing here? and why are you sitting on my chair?" Rias said with anger.

"Well, by the order of the Maous I will be the supervisor of the club and will be training the sacred gears wielders." Azazel said sternly.

"Onii-sama wouldn't, Sona tell me he is joking." Rias pleaded to her rival.

"Sorry, either him or Onee-sama, now I have some work to do see you soon." Sona said seriously.

Then she and her peerage walked out to the student council to do their work.

"I don't believe it, she sold me." Rias said with shock.

"Anyway, since there will be a gathering for the young Devils I train you after it." Azazel said with a smile.

"Plz tell me why do I have to go?" Issei said emotionlessly.

"Well, Sirzechs said that the other Maous wanted to meet you also Rias' parents." Azazel said while smirking.

"Fine, I have nothing to do." Issei said in defeat.

"Excellent, now Knight boy how long can you keep your balance breaker?" Alzas said with interest.

"I can keep it for an hour." Kiba said with a serious face.

"That's no good, you need to keep it for two days and the vampire needs some socializing." Azazel explained.

"Hiiiii, I don't want to go outside." Gasper said shyly.

Gasped then hid inside his box while shivering, everyone sweet dropped at his actions.

"Now, we will travel to the underworld after a week on the first of the holiday so be prepared." Azazel ordered seriously.

After the meeting the Devils went to their contracts and Issei, Raynare and Riser's former peerage went home. Rias and Akeno came back and talked with the girls about who will be the next girl to go on a date with Issei, and the lucky girl is Rias. Rias squealed like a little girl but blushed when the girls were looking at her with a grin or a smirk then she heard a laugh she turned and blushed scarlet when she saw Issei standing after he came down laughing at her, then the girls joined him while she hid her face in her hands. After a few good minutes laughing Issei told her to get ready she nodded and went to her room to get ready while he drank water and then went to get ready, after 10 minutes he came down wearing a black tuxedo (like Jackie chan in one of his movies that he is a servant to a secret agent) then Rias came down with sparkling black dress which hugged her body perfectly and showed her creamy legs and a good amount of cleavage.

"You look devily beautiful." Issei compliments her.

"Thanks, and you look dragonly good." Rias blushed while saying that.

"Thanks, shall we?" Issei said with smile and holding his hands out.

She holds his hand and they walked to a fancy restaurant where he has a reservation, when they arrived they were lead to their table and Issei pulled out a chair for Rias which thanked him for it. After he sat the waiter brought them the menu and recommended some of the restaurant's special meals, after they read the menu they ordered some steak and salad.

"So, Issei why did you accept our love?" Rias asked him curiously.

"Well, one since I am Great Red and Ophis's sibling and the red dragon emperor I am bound to have many girls and second I don't want to break their hearts and decided to give them a chance." Issei explained while smiling.

She stared at him with widened eyes and a blush then their food arrived and they ate while taking in different subjects. After the dinner they walked around the town a little and went home, took a shower, changed clothes and go to sleep with Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Akashi and Yubelluna. After a week they will go to the Devils home the underworld where the original Lucifer made his kingdom and now ruled by the current Maous.

* * *

 **I finally finished this chapter. Plz people when you want to vote for someone to enter Issei's harem first go to the latest chapter that was uploaded and read the AN at the end and see the harem list then vote for a girl who isn't on the list cause some readers votes for example for Raynare when she is already in the list then why bother vote so plz read the list then vote for the girl who isn't in the list not for the one who is already in. Harem {Raynare, Rias, Akeno, Akashi, Yubelluna, Riser's former peerage, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona} and continue to vote in the reviews. Fav, Follow and Review and I will see you soon.**


	6. School ends and holiday begins

**Chapter 6:**

"Noisy." Was what Issei said.

Now is the last day of school before the holiday, Issei is currently walking to a peaceful place to eat lunch. He went to the roof and ate in peace, he begins to think about what to do when school ends. Well he thought about to train and take the other girls on dates, but he never thought the his plans will burn away. After school he went home and saw that everyone was there doing whatever they are doing so he changed, took a shower and rested for a few minutes. Then woke up after a good nap cause he hadn't for a while after going down all eyes on him.

"Ise-kun, had a good nap?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Issei replied with his own smile.

The girls smiled and blushed since he rarely showed it.

"Well, since school is closed I will go to the underworld with my peerage to see my parents." Rias said thinking about her parents.

"That's good for you." Issei replied simply.

"And you are coming too." Rias added still smiling.

Issei glared at her then sighed.

"Who told you?" Issei asked, wanting to have a word with him-her.

"My brother." Rias whispers nervously.

He nodded, then went to pack and the tension is gone, after packing Issei sat there on his bed thinking about what they want when Akashi came in unannounced.

"Issei, I want Vali's milk." Akashi said impatiently.

"I don't know when he is gonna bring it, but I will call him happy now." Issei said seriously.

She nodded, then went downstairs, then after a long wait dinner was severed and they ate while conversing with each other. Then they did whatever they did and went to sleep. The first day of holiday came and our friends woke up with so much energy, after breakfast they were dressed in their school uniform and went to the train station and saw Azazel is there waiting for them.

"So, you got him to come." Azazel said amused.

After arriving at their destination, they passed through a barrier using the elevator, then arrived at the Gremory train and they took it to go to the underworld legally. They were surprised when Sona and her peerage came along.

They enjoyed the ride while conversing with each other except Azazel who is taking a nap and Issei who looked at the girls with a smile. Then after an eventful ride they arrived after dropping Sona at her house, Grafiya was there with their rides. Grafiya, Rias, Issei and Raynare were on the first ride.

"I missed coming here." Rias commented with a smile.

"No place like home." Raynare said with a bright smile.

Rias nods, then look at Issei who was looking at the land with awe which made her giggle then joined by Raynare.

"Welcome back, Rias-ojou sama." The butlers and maids of Gremory greeted with a smile and a bow.

"I am back everyone." Rias said with a teary smile.

* * *

 **Finished, sorry It took so long.**

 **Harem: {Raynare, Rias, Akeno, Akashi, Yubelluna, Riser's former peerage, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona} and don't forget to vote for new members in the reviews.**

 **Fav, Fellow and Review and see you next time.**


	7. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
